Checkpoint
Checkpoint a fifth generation career solider "A military officer" who grew up in Alabama. His father (referencing to the G.I.Joe character Wayne R. "Beachhead" Sneeden who Served with a stop-secret and anti-terrorist unit during the 80's and 90's). In keeping with family tradition to the inter-service L.I.U where he specialized in the "armed interdiction of illicit ordnance transport across state lines. In order words he ambushed gun runners. He did such a good job that he made a certain Federal agency look bad. His talent for apprehending law breakers did not go unnoticed. The top brass thought that the country's civilian law enforcement agencies could use some military support. AS a result, they placed Checkpoint on special duty with the Cops. Toy and Comic Book Portrayal http://copshq.generalsjoes.com/reviews/figures/Series%202/checkpoint.htm Checkpoint's mold is a nice, modern mold without too much throwback to old time military. The tunic design and pattern is pretty novel and interesting, not at all like your typical dress khaki shirt and pants. There is a sort of interesting surface that goes down the front of his torso that really brings out some great detail in the figure and makes him stand out a little bit more. But there is nothing real subtle about Checkpoint over all. He is soldier, head to toe, with a military haircut, grenades meticulously placed about his person, and straps and pouches and buckles all over the place. His uniform is elaborate and interesting, and works very well to resemble the soldier that he is. It's amazing the amount of buttons that can be fit around his right ankle, and they all work, not bogging the figure down to much, but adding a nice level of detail. He even has a cool molded loop system on his thigh to easily hold his included nightstick. The figure is an obvious homage to the G.I. Joe concept as a whole, from his ties to Beachhead, to his military roots, right to the small scar on his right cheek that is quite evidently a tribute to the original 12" Joes from back in the day. The colors are your typical army greens and browns, with a nice simple camouflage pattern on his legs. There are a few splashes of red thrown in, but the shade is dull enough to not stick out like a sore thumb, and actually brings some welcome splashes of color the the figure. Color-wise. Checkpoint is one of the more interesting C.O.P.S. figures, simply because he doesn't rely on shades of blue for his uniform. He stands out, but still works. His accessories are another terrific bright point. He's got a nice open-face helmet that fits him well and makes you think of a futuristic soldier. A set of oversized shoulderpads/backpack system slips down over his head and makes him look even more intimidating, although I was slightly disappointed in the loose fit of it. It wiggles around considerably, and doesn't stay very still at all. A little backpack hole to keep it secure in the back would have helped immeasurably. The backpack itself is very simply designed, but effective, with a small pouch system, a tiny shovel and knife, just to keep Checkpoint prepared. His nightstick is small, but nicely designed, and it fits very well into his holder on his thigh. But the coolest accessory is definitely his huge machine gun. Even with the cap-firing system built in, the weapon isn't TOO big, but just plain big enough. It's a great, futuristic, intimidating firearm and it suits the figure perfectly. Major Highlights The Case of MukLuk's Luck Checkpoint teams up with Inspector Yukon to capture a tricky Canadian thief named Mukluk who has arrived in Empire City. He even steals the BlackJack Trophy Big Boss won in "The Case of the Crime Convention" and prompts the Boss to send Bullit and Rock Krusher to head to Mukluk's Arctic hideout and reclaim the trophy -- only for all their luck to run out and for the trophy to land at the paws of a polar bear. The Case of the Iron C.O.P.S. and Wooden Crooks Few months after the event of "The Case of the Bogus Justice Machines", Justice Machine Jim begins his first day on the job as a police officer he is welcomed by the Mayor and Bulletproof. That's when Dr Badvibes decides to gain control over Jim's programming circuits and force him to go out and commit a robbery. Is Jim's career as a police officer about to be ruined? its up to Barricade and Checkpoint to find out where Jim stands with the crooks or the C.O.P.S. The Case of the Red Hot Hoodlum Rock Krusher steals a special flaming suit that causes the wearer to go up in flames, literally. With this special suit, he is able to create successful heists and escape from any trap the COPS team lays out for him just by burning through walls and floors and incinerating anything in his path. Checkpoint, Bulletproof and LongArm able to lead Krusher onto the Mountback Blimp, where they, with the help of Nancy and Cathleen, are able to trap Krusher by tricking him into melting through the floor to the outside of the blimp, causing him to get stuck through the blimp's bottom, screaming for help since his head is facing down below the city many, many feet up in the air and he's trying to hang on for dear life. Krusher gives up at that point and is placed back behind bars where he belongs. Trivia Checkpoint was one of the few who wasn't part of the major cast of C.O.P.S. (Bulletproof, LongArm, Mainframe, Highway, Bowser and his cyborg dog Blitz, Sundown, Mirage, Bullseye, Hardtop, Mace and Barricade) to appeared in 3 Major episodes: "The Case of Mukluk's Luck", "The Case of The Iron C.O.P.S. and Wooden Crooks", "The Case of Red Hot Hoodlum" and one cameo no speaking role: "The Case of the kangoru Keeper". The others C.O.P.S: Taser, Nightstick, Powderkeg, Inferno, Airwave, A.P.E.S, Roadblock, and Heavyweight, either had a cameo or one major episode and never seen again. Category:C.O.P.S. Characters Category:C.O.P.S. Officers Category:Males